5 Years In Some Fresh Hell
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy My Loves!
1. Prologue

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! A new story?! So soon? Lucky duckies! I'm actually taking a small break from my NaNoWriMo novel and writing this. Before we get into some of the details, here's a run down of what's going to go down this month into December. First order of business, I will be doing a 25 Day holiday fic my Sweeties! So if you're part of my Sweeties gang get your thinking caps on, read the rules on the story board, and start submitting requests! First fic will be posted on Back Friday :) Good? Awesome! Have fun ;) Second order of business, I will not be having a Holiday for y'all this year. I know I know. But I'll be busy with my Sweeties fic as it will be their first. Third order of business, I mentioned sometime ago about a Spiderman fic and it's coming. I've been stalling because of nerves XD So yeah. Soon my loves, soon. Last order of business, my friend and someone else thought I was leaving Fanfiction or at the very least the SPN fandom because there's only one SPN story on my board. I'm NOT leaving FF nor the fandom! I'm here for the long haul! I haven't updated my board much because lately my plot bunnies are just go go go and sometimes I actually forget to update the board *shrugs* But not leaving. Y'all are stuck with me for a long time ;) Now back to the story and the details! It's a s4 AU but will transition into s8. I can't really explain it so please read each chapter carefully. Also, Dean does not go to Hell nor Purgatory. Again, you'll just have to read on and find out. Ready? TO THE PROLOGUE!**

 **Summary: S4 Massive AU! Dean told Sam if he walked out the door to never come back. So Sam does. He decides to continue hunting but in a different way. After intense training, Sam becomes more than a hunter. Sam's latest problem? Trying to decide if he wants to return to Dean or continue on his path. This is it's own story but can be taken as a remake for my story Arrow.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Prologue**

 **Dean's POV**

I shouted for Benny but no answer. I coughed, my throat burns. I need to get out of this inferno but I can't see a damn thing. I duck under a steel table when a beam from the ceiling falls. As I lay here I think about my brother. Sam. My Sammy. I let him go when I shouldn't have. I haven't seen or heard from him in years. I wonder what he's up to. Ever since he disappeared a new hunter appeared. An assassin that not only hunts monster monsters but human ones as well. He's a badass I'll give him that.

I wish I could met this guy. Maybe he knows where my Sammy is and if Sam's alive and well. If only.

My vision starts to fade but the next thing I know, I'm hacking up a lung but breathing fresh air. I feel a mask on my on face providing said air. I open my eyes and I'm outside. I look over at the abandoned hospital now completely engulfed in flames.

"Are you alright?" A voice next to me asks, it sounds familiar.

"I'm fine thanks to you. Thanks for the save." I said.

"You're welcome." The man said packing up his stuff.

I got a good look at him and he was dressed like that guy from the one video game where you're assassin in another time period but without all the fancy stuff. In fact he's dressed more like the dude from the dude from the one show where he's a vigilante, and you get what I mean. It's a combo of the two, except the dude from the show has a mask despite the hood covering his face, this guy in front of me has a covering his nose and mouth like a ninja.

I caught a glimpse of his eyes and they're my Sam's eyes!

"Sammy?" I ask.

He freezes up and hesitates. It can't be but it is.

"Sammy let me see you. Please." I say, pleading with him.

He turned and lowers his hood then lowers his face mask. I didn't bother hiding my gasp and my welled up with tears.

"Hey Dean." Sam says.

 **How about that start?! Damn! Bet y'all are ready for more ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *laying on my ceiling like Spider-Man***


	2. Sam's New Life Begins

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...I suck! I wanted this out last night, but my fingers wouldn't cooperate with me. Blegh. The tips of my fingers on my left hand had this pins and needles thing going on which turned to pain. So yeah. I bought some gloves and it seems to be helping. I might have Raynaud's (Google is your friend) in my fingers as well. Sigh. Some of you know I already have it in my toes which sucks. I just can't seem to win...*headtodesk* Anyhoo. I can still write but it's a pain in the butt with these gloves on but I need them. Necessary evils and all that jazz. Moving forwards! If you're in my MacGyver sandbox, start sending me your requests for the Holiday fic! First chapter comes out next Friday! Send them to me via review, PM, or my Mutilated Pancake Facebook page. Read the rules on my profile before submitting please and thank you! Moving on! Just a reminder for some folk and newbies on the block, this fic is it's own but can read as a remake to my story Arrow. I got a few questions asking me about that. So here's a reminder for y'all ;) Anyhoo. Can y'all believe it's almost Christmas?! Gonna have to start my Holiday baking soon! My birthday is also coming up soon...I'll be 26...WHERE DID MY LIFE GO!? Lol. But this year sorta flew by didn't it? Here's hoping 2018 will be a little brighter and better. Alright, I'm done rambling! When we left off...ummm what?!**

 **Ashollow-I hope you'll stick around ;)**

 **Sylwinka1991-Thank you! Arrow was fun to write! That fic and this one is one those ones where I need to step out of my zone and explore. This one is going to be fun :) It'll probably be an emotional roller coaster as well XD**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Winchester (Come over to dark side!) as MP on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's New Life Begins**

Sam pulled into the garage of his new home, The Men of Letters Bunker after gaining the key from an old man who was apart of them. This last couple weeks had been tough on him. His brother disowned him, he killed Ruby in revenge for what she had done to him, Bobby wasn't too happy with him, and everything was a mess. He parked his Kawasaki Ninja and dismounted the bike. He opened the garage with the key the old man had given him and got back on his bike and parked it inside in the first spot he saw. He turned the bike off and dismounted, then closed the garage door making sure it was locked. He walked back to his bike and detached his duffel and backpack then headed inside.

Sam walked in, took off his helmet, and found the light switch. He flicked the switch and was in awe. He didn't expect the bunker to look like this. Sure it needed a good cleaning, but it was amazing. While he cleaned he explored. He had his room picked out and moved into it. He took special care of the library and tackled the kitchen. Soon the bunker was clean and sparkly. He then made sure the place was warded against angels. While cleaning he noticed wards and sigils of all kinds protecting the place against all evil and monsters. Except angels. He made sure the place was warded against them from top to bottom. Castiel didn't like Sam one bit, so he wouldn't put it past the angel to try and smite in his sleep. Finally after hours upon hours, he was finished.

"Now that that's over. Time to look over those books." Sam said with a smile and pulled books off the shelves one by one.

Sam was so deep into his reading he failed to see it was nearly midnight. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at his phone. He had gotten a new one after Dean disowned. He didn't want to be found that and he knew that Dean wouldn't call him anyways, so it didn't really matter. He highly doubted that Bobby would get in touch with him now. He sighed sadly. He was all alone now. It was his fault though and he had accepted it. He scrubbed a hand down his face and looked at his stack of books.

"Just one more." Sam yawned.

He picked up a leather bound book and looked it over. It looked like an old diary of sorts. Sam was conflicted on whether to read it or not. He signed the cross and opened the old book. He began reading the old pages and was fascinated. One page in particular caught his eye.

 _May 2nd 1884,_

 _It is my toughest mission yet. I've been sent by my brothers in arms to handle a doctor whose been accused of being werewolf. While I deal with the doctor my brothers the scholars of our clan, will document and map my every move and of the area. There's a rumor in which the nurses are werewolves as well. A pack. One of my greatest challenges. I'll be alone in this since the other assassins are deployed throughout London. After this is over we'll be heading back to the States. I miss our bunker. It's home._

 _Samuel H. Kane_

 _Assassin to The Men of Letters_

'An assassin? What's The Men of Letters?' Sam wondered.

Sam looked at his phone once more and saw it was one thirty in the morning. He decided it was time for bed he would research more on The Men of Letters tomorrow. He got to his room and changed into his night clothes. He drifted off into a restless sleep. Soon he was tossing and turning. He bolted up screaming. He panted and looked around his room. He was safe for the time being. He laid back down and thought about his nightmare. Dean had chased him through the woods behind Bobbys house and killed him, then tossed his body over the cliff side and left him all alone.

Sam sniffled and headed over to his sink where he splashed water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He laid back down and stared at the wall until he fell back to sleep.

The next morning found Sam at the local diner in town for breakfast. Since he only just moved into the bunker there was no food so he was here on a food run. While he was eating he was reading Samuel Kane's diary once more. He learned The Men of Letters where a group of hunters that didn't really hunt, they were the brains while hunters where the brawns. Some of the hunters where a mix of both and other were assassins that handled human menaces as well as monsters. The more Sam read the more he found he wanted to be like Samuel Kane.

When he returned to the bunker he found the gym and nodded to himself. He was dressed in gym clothes and was reading Samuel Kane's training days.

"Time to get work. I will continue Samuel Kane's and The Men of Letters work." Sam said with promise in his voice.

His training had begun.

 **First chapter! I know it's late...bare with me! I need to adjust to wearing gloves most of the time.**

 **Until Next Time! *reliving my Assassin Creed days***


	3. Assassin of Letters? Seems Legit

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I'm semi on time XD Lol! Still wearing my gloves when my fingers hurt, but I've gotten a lot better at typing and using my laptop in general with them on, so yay me! Moving forwards. Did y'all see the new episode?! If you haven't no spoilers but ummm prepare yourself for random unexpected shenanigans from Dean. Yeah. Dean and I need to have a little chit chat about his "obsession". Yup...just get ready to either groan and roll your eyes or laugh so much your sides will ache for days. Anyhoo. Sam is such a mommy when it comes to Jack, I might do a one shot of mommy Sam and his baby Jack. We'll see though XD It may have to wait for some time. I've tons of things that need to be written...CURSE YOU NANOWRIMO! Er...well...it's not the whole reason but it is part of my problem...aaaaaaaaand I'm rambling...sorry! Not sorry. Moving forwards! MacGyver Sweeties in the audience! I have three prompts for your Christmas fic which leaves 22 spots left! You have until my birthday (the 18th of December) to send me your submission, but please read the rules on my board (profile) first then send me your prompt via review, PM or my Mutilated Pancake Facebook page :) Have fun loves and send me your ideas! I love reading and writing them :) Good? Great! Moving on...I have nothing. I'm going to write this chapter and finish my nap on my treadmill. Yes, you heard that right. I took a nap on my treadmill. It's surprisingly comfortable XD Anyways! When we left off, Samuel Kane huh? Hmm.**

 **Sylwinka1991-I love the bunker too! Maaaaaybe I did maaaaaybe I didn't, you'll have to read and find out ;)**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Winchester as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Assassin of Letters? Seems Legit.**

A figure flew down the abandoned streets as they could while on the roof tops a figure ran along keeping up with them. The figure wondered how that was even possible since the figure on the roof had to be well balanced. The figure on the ground stopped. They hit a dead end. Trapped. The wall in front of them was too high to jump over and there were no foot holds for climbing either. They were about to turn to run but something heavy landed on them. White hot pain engulfed them and their world fell away. They came back as a spirit in time to see the one that killed them, burn their body. The hooded masked figure turned and spotted the spirit as flames took him away.

After the body had completely burned the hooded figure picked up his stuff and headed back to where they came. The figure got on a bike and headed back to their home. The figure parked their bike and headed inside seemingly abandoned warehouse and closed the door behind them. They headed down the stairs and stopped halfway when a play arrow bounced off the railing and stuck to the floor. The figure chuckled picking up the toy arrow and flinging away hitting the wall perfectly.

"Nice try Garth. Your aim still needs work."

"Aw. I thought for sure I had ya! Welcome home Sam, how'd it go? Did ya nail the bastard?" Garth asked excitedly putting his toy away.

"I got him. He won't be hurting anyone anymore." Sam said lowering his hood and removing his lower face mask.

"That's good! Got some info on yer Samuel Kane like ya asked." Garth said.

"Awesome. Let me go shower and what have you then you can give the low down on our Assassin of Letters." Sam said.

"Sure! I'll be in the library." Garth said.

Sam nodded and headed to his room. Once there he took his dirty clothes out of his bag and tossed them in the hamper to washed along with his assassin uniform that made him look like a video game character or that one dude from that show. After Sam stripped he stepped into his bathroom and turned on his shower then got under the hot messaging spray. He remolded his bathroom a little to have a walk in shower and a jacuzzi tub big enough to fit two of him comfortably. It was nice. Sam had been living at the bunker for almost a full year now and had been training himself as an assassin like Samuel Kane. He met Garth on a mission a few months ago. He had been hunting a wendigo that killed twenty children and fourteen adults. Garth had the only hunter in the area and was captured. After Sam rescued him, he took him under his wing and has been living with him at the bunker as a Man of Letters.

'And boy, Garth takes his job seriously. But he's a good kid.' Sam thought to himself as he dried off having finished his shower and put on some fresh jeans and a clean navy blue v-neck shirt. He threw his wet towel into his hamper, then put on some black socks with his boots and grabbed his hamper. He headed for the laundry room and started a load of laundry. Once the washer was going he headed for the library, not before stopping in the kitchen and getting some coffee. He needed a fix. Then he headed for the library.

"Alright, what do you have for me?" Sam asked sitting down taking a sip of his coffee.

"Samuel Kane was born and raised here in the bunker. His mother was huntress for the Italian chapter of the Men of Letters while his father was an assassin for the American chapter." Garth started.

"So he trained to be an assassin like his father?" Sam asked.

"Yup. He wanted to carry on his father's legacy. The assassins goal was to take down leaders to groups or monsters both human and non to help rid the world of evil." Garth said. "Now for the best part. You asked if you were related to Samuel in any way."

"Right and if we might share the same birthday, because there's no way I found that journal and page by accident." Sam said.

"Well, you were right. You are Samuel's direct descendant, though his diaries and Men of Letters history would say otherwise." Garth said. "He was never married but he was engaged to a Alison Mare. They had two children Kane and Amelia. Kane became a scholar for the Men of Letters Italian chapter like his grandmother and Amelia carried on the assassin tradition. Kane died at twenty one from Scarlet Fever but Amelia live on to have more children to carry on their family legacy. You're the last known descendant to Samuel Kane and yes, you both share the same birthday."

It was a lot to take in but somehow Sam knew the truth already. Even if it wasn't the truth Sam would continue his training regardless. He wants to bring back the Men of Letters and continue their work. He and Garth were off to a good start. Sam took a sip of his coffee and wondered what Dean and Bobby were up to. Garth had tried to get him to at least call Bobby but it wasn't happening.

"So, have you thought about contacting Bobby yet?" Garth asked.

"Garth-" Sam started.

"Alright, at least let me tell him yer alive! He's worried." Garth said.

"Right." Sam said skeptically.

"He is! He's been asking hunters if they've seen ya and such." Garth plead.

Sam sighed and decided to at least let Garth tell Bobby he was alive and well. Garth whooped and ran to his room with his phone. Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes and decided to hit the internet for another case.

He hoped Dean and Bobby were alright.

 **Whoo. That was a lot to take in and I promise Dean will pop in soon along with Bobby!**

 **Until Next Time! *snoozes on my treadmill* ZZZZZzzzzzzzzz**


	4. Giving Thanks Without You

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! No no. I didn't forget about you! Just got a little busy and wanted to get my MacGyver sweeties story all wrapped up for tomorrow because their Holiday fic drops. This year I don't have a 25 Days for y'all, waaaaah! But, next year I'll be doing a 12 Day Special for you and my Sweeties. I do, however, have a Christmas one shot for you. It's a Christmas present for one of my special Darlings and I think y'all will enjoy it :) Anyways. As most of you know, this time of year is pretty busy for me and I know it's pretty busy for a lot you so updates may be late especially since I'll be focusing on my first annual 25 Days MacGyver fic (not the actual title but you get it). Just a small heads up! Moving forwards! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope y'all had a wonderful Thanksgiving with family and friends :) If you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, then I hope you had a great day otherwise! If you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, then what do you do while others celebrate? Do you sit at home and do nothing? Go to the movies? Shop? Throw a wild rave? Genuinely curious. Also, I'd like to say I am thankful for my readers, followers, and reviewers! Y'all are so good to me and I love writing for you all :) Although, if I had no followers, readers, or reviewers I would still write because it's what I love and my passion. I'm thankful for my family and friends. Most importantly, I'm thankful for my adopted mom, my SPN Mom! She's been my biggest supporter, my best friend, a loving mother, and I love her so very very much. I'm so blessed and thankful :) Happy Thanksgiving y'all! Let's get started shall we? When we left off, we learned something about Samuel Kane.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Winchester (Empress of the dark side for reasons) on FB as Mutilated Pancake and Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Giving Thanks Without You**

Sam hummed as he checked on the cooking turkey. It was Thanksgiving and while it wasn't his first without Dean, that didn't mean he didn't wish he was here. Sam wanted his brother here so much it hurt, but alas Dean was probably with Bobby and Castiel enjoying Thanksgiving without him. He wasn't alone though. Sam had Garth, and Garth had invited Gabriel to the feast. Sam wasn't sure why, but it was nice of him and Gabriel had been helping Sam and Garth out a lot.

Gabriel showed about two months ago to quote un-quote protect the gang as something was brewing. Sam and Garth were reluctant and wary of the archangel at first but welcomed his help. Gabriel had also replaced and strengthened the symbols and sigils around the bunker, adding ones that would allow only him to enter. Sam placed the turkey back into the oven, it needed just a few more moments, and checked on the simmering potatoes. He smiled and nodded to himself, they were ready to be mashed. Sam drained the water and grabbed the masher then started to mash the potatoes.

"Yoo hoo! I'm here!" A voice rang out.

"Kitchen Gabe!" Sam called.

"Hello Sam I Am! I brought dessert. Pumpkin and apple pie, marbled cake, various cookies, and some peach cobbler!" Gabriel said with a happy smile.

"Great, thank you Gabe." Sam said giving him a smile back.

Gabriel nodded and set up a sweet table in the big dining room next to the kitchen that reserved for special occasions while Garth set the table. The bunker was beautifully decorated and the dining hall looked fancy. The smell of dinner wafted through the bunker, making the occupants hungry and ready to dig into the feast. The two went back to the kitchen and helped Sam finish dinner. All three carried the food into the dining hall and sat down. They were ready to say grace when they heard a knock on the door.

Gabriel drew his blade and told the the other two to stay put. They heard footsteps, then the door opening slowly, silence, more footsteps. Gabriel walked in with Missouri Mosely in tow while holding some dishes.

"Missouri?" Sam asked his eyes lighting up.

"Sam. Let me look at you child." Missouri said walking up to the tall boy. "My my, you get more handsome every time I see you."

Sam smiled and hugged Missouri.

"I hope you don't mind me crashing the party. I brought some green bean casserole and white cheddar mac and cheese bake." She said Gabriel placing the dishes on the table.

"Don't mind at all! The more the merrier." Sam said with a bright smile.

Garth and Gabriel were then properly introduced and they sat at the table, Sam grabbed another plate and handed it to Missouri. Gabriel said grace then the turkey was carved by Garth. The small family dug into the feast with gusto and devoured most of everything. Dessert was cut into and served with coffee. Dishes were then washed put away, left over packed up and tucked into the fridge. Missouri headed home with enough left overs to last her the winter. But she was happy. She had been feeling Sam's sadness and wanted to perk him up a little. So she made a couple of her favorite dishes and headed over to the bunker. She knew where it was as she saw it in a vision when Sam first returned home.

"You two take of my sweet baby now, or I'll be forced to return with my spoon and give ya the spanking of a lifetime." Missouri threatened.

Garth and Gabriel promised to take care of Sam while Dean was off with his head in his own ass. Sam walked Missouri to her car and saw her off. He headed back inside feeling warmer and more happy than he had in a while. Even though Dean wasn't here, Sam said a small prayer hoping that he was somewhere safe and warm for the holiday.

He got back inside to find Garth and Gabriel playing Battleship and giggled. He joined in playing winner. Sam was thankful for his family here or not, good friends, the warmth he felt, the bunker, and Samuel Kane. He was thankful for his ancestor and hoped he was doing his ancestor proud.

 **There we go! A little Thanksgiving chapter! Happy Thanksgiving my loves :) I promise Dean's coming!**

 **Until Next Time! *goes into a food coma***


	5. Missing You

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! No I haven't forgotten you. I've been really busy with my projects. I have a novel and novella I want to get out by Christmas or at least New Years. I have my Holiday fic going on for my MacGyver Sweeties. I needed to get started on making my best friend her Christmas present (she loves my homemade presents :)). I started decorating for Christmas. My brother's had a game night and it got loud and distracting. Black Friday. Then yesterday I was focusing a lot of my attention on my novel. So yeah. Didn't forget y'all :) Just need to find away to balance out all of my writing and such. Sigh. All of these words...Imma die...*dies* Anyways. I don't know how long this will actually be but once it's over, I'll be focusing more on my Sweeties Holiday fic (unless I get this and that done at the same time). But yeah. Busy busy busy girl. I did warn y'all that once I started my Sweeties Holiday fic that this might not be updated as often. In fact I think I just might update this once a week. I really don't want to put it on hold. I hate when I have to do that, but if it does come to that I will. So for now, I know I was just getting back to normal updates but with all the writing I'm going to be doing plus real life this may have to take the back burner, I'll let you know. But I can't leave y'all without the next chapter because I feel bad. So without further ado let's get the show on the road! When we left off it was Thanksgiving at the Bunker!**

 **beckini-Thank you! I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and a safe Black Friday! Yay, I'm glad you like it so far!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Winchester as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Missing You But I Won't Admit It**

Dean was lazing on his bed in some motel he decided to spend the night in. He had Thanksgiving with Bobby and Castiel but it wasn't really Thanksgiving. Sure the food was good. But something or rather someone was missing. Dean sighed. Bobby said a hunter named Garth was staying with Sam. Garth is a newbie hunter and needed a mentor to show him the ropes. Bobby sent Garth to Sam knowing the young man would be in good hands, that and so Bobby had some eyes on Sam. Garth had contacted Bobby a few nights ago saying Sam was alright and they had another hunt nailed. So at least Sam was okay. Then a new hunter showed up in the circuit. They not only took out the monsters that went bump in the night, they took of the human sort as well. This person was becoming known as The Assassin. Not the most original name but it was what the community came up with.

Dean snorted and rolled over to stare at the wall. Dean sorta wished he partner up with The Assassin. Castiel made a good hunting partner and while it hurt Dean to say it, it felt nice not having to worry about Sam every second of every day.

'What kind of horrible brother doesn't want his baby brother around?' Dean wondered to himself. 'Me. That's who.'

Truth was Dean missed his Sam. Terribly. He wished Sam was here instead of Cas sometimes but he was the one that walked out on him.

 _Is it? Or did you disown him like your father?_

"I didn't disown him." Dean growled.

 _Didn't you though? Like father like son._

"Shut up! I didn't disown him! He left!" Dean shouted to himself.

 _Liar. You dropped him like a hot rock. You didn't even give him a chance! YOU left HIM for an angel no less!_

Dean sighed sadly. The voice in his head right. Dean didn't give Sam the time of day and disowned him like his father did when he wanted to go college. It was just school! Dean didn't want the hunting life for Sam. If it had been up to him, he and Sam would've left their father and did whatever they wanted. But they didn't and it wasn't up to Dean. Plus their father needed someone to keep him in line and off a pyre. Deja vu, eh Dean?

"History's repeating itself and here I am doing nothing." Dean scolded himself.

Dean sighed again and headed to the bar down the road. He needed a drink. He barely had one drink when Castiel showed up. Dean huffed in irritation and paid for his drink leaving with said angel.

"Dean you know better. We're here to track the demon breaking the seals." Castiel scolded.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me princess." Dean said sarcastically.

"We do not have time for your whims Dean! Get your head on straight and let's go. We have wasted enough time." Castiel said leading Dean out of the bar and back to the motel.

Castiel was telling Dean about the demon and all he knew so far. Dean was barely paying him any attention. His mind was a buzz with other things, mostly about Sam. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he really did miss his brother. He often wondered if Garth was telling Bobby the truth. What if Sam was sick? What if he was hurt and in the hospital? What if Sam was dy-Dean shook his head at that thought. He didn't want to think about Sam dying! Sure they weren't speaking to each other and Dean having disowned him, but Dean still loved his brother dearly. The thought of Sam dying hurt Dean something fierce. But Bobby had assured Dean that Garth was telling the truth.

"-en!" A voice snapped.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Cas. Lost in thought." Dean said.

"You must focus Dean, this is very important." Castiel said.

"I know. I'm probably just tired from the long drive." Dean said.

"You do seem a little pale. Alright. Get some rest. I'll wake you when it's time for the hunt." Castiel said.

Dean didn't say anything, just changed into his night clothes and climbed into his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to turn off his mind but it didn't seem like it wanted to. Soon he was able to drift off and his dreams decided to haunt him.

 **As promised, Dean! I know I said soon, but think of it as a treat for being patient and the most awesome readers!**

 **Until Next Time! *dies from all the writing***


	6. New Year, Better Assassin

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I missed y'all so so so so much! I hope y'all had a wonderful Holiday season! Christmas and New Year! Or whatever holiday you do celebrate :) New Year comes new adventures! I hope y'all are ready ;) While I was on break I came up with a bunch of new ideas and I thought about rewriting some of the classics. Just to dust them off and make them better. So a Happy Belated New Year! May 2018 be the best for us all! Lord knows I need it. Anyhoozles. If you follow me on Facebook, I'll do better to update and keep with y'all. I know I slacked a lot last month. You can also follow me on Instagram and see what I'm up to in my day to day life! See profile for details. Moving forwards! I had to re read this fic over and over to make sure I wouldn't lose my head when I started back up, and I thought about deleting this and then rewriting it to make it better. But then I decided to finish it and see what happens. If I'm truly unhappy with it, I'll keep it up and then make a rewrite of it in the future. So we'll see what happens. But it disappears completely...yeah...I probably had a breakdown and my anxiety turned my into Carnage then I rampaged through the city and then deleted this story...so you know...heads up...Moving forwards! I got Spider Man Homecoming for Christmas because I'm obsessed with that one, and I've watched it so many times I could probably recite the movie line by line by heart...someone save me. Alright. I'm done rambling! Let's get going! When we left off, Dean misses his Sammy.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Winchester (Damn you Bill Cipher) on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **New Year, Better Assassin**

Sam kicked the training dummy and sent it flying into the wall. Sam then took out a throwing knife and nailed the sand bag right in the heart with it with accurate precision. He wanted to be like Samuel Kane and he was keeping his word. His training has been improving by leaps and bounds, especially with Gabriel helping him every once in a while. At this rate, Sam could be equal or better then Samuel Kane. Sam wondered if he was proud. Sam wondered if Dean would be proud if he were here.

Sam sighed with a mix of emotions. He thought of Dean often and wished to whatever deity was watching over him that he was here, but Dean made his feelings clear.

When Sam thought back to that night, he growled and tossed several more knives in a volley and they struck the dummy in places that would be the kill spots. Sam shook and left the gym to calm down. He walked down the hallway and smiled. The Christmas decorations were still up even though Christmas and New Years were over. They got too busy to take them down. Garth suggested they keep them up all year but make them different holidays. Like decorate the tree and such for Valentines Day. Gabriel was in love with the idea and so they kept the decorations up but they were now Valentines Day themed.

Sam made it to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water chugging half of it down. He walked into the library and saw Garth was hard at work.

"How's it going?" Sam asked.

Garth startled a little and looked up at Sam with a smile.

"Good! I got a lot done. By the way I have a hunt for you." Garth said.

"Oh? Where and what?" Sam asked.

"Local. Vampire nest." Garth said.

"I'm on it. Send me all the information, I'll start my investigation." Sam called as walked away to his room to get ready.

Garth sent all the necessary information and Sam headed to local police station to check out the bodies. If it was a nest the victim was bound to have multiple bites and completely drained of their blood. His fears were confirmed when he spoke the police and saw the bodies. It was definitely a nest. It was time for The Assassin to make an appearance. Sam rolled his eyes at the name the hunting community gave him. The Assassin. Not very original but he suppose it was better than some of the names he heard before. Although he did think that being called Batman would've been a little funny.

"It sure would've been worth the price to see the look on Dean's face." Sam said to himself heading home.

Once he was back at the bunker, he told Garth he was right and he was heading out to survey the nest, then he'll be back to devise a plan and put an end to the nest. He changed back into his street clothes and got back on his bike. Garth sent the location of the nest where the bodies are found. An old abandoned farm house only a half hour away.

Sam got to the house and knew it was either empty as these vampires sounded smart and stayed away during the day, or they had a hiding spot somewhere in the house where they slept during the day. Sam using his stealth training he now did with Gabriel, scoped out the house. He made his way inside and did find a spot in the house that wasn't suppose to be. Sam smirked and left before they could wake up and smell him, and headed home. He would strike at dusk before they could head out.

At dusk Sam was sitting in the tree behind the house waiting. When the sun set a little more and Sam noticed movement within the home he moved. He took out the ones that came out of the room first to lure out the others. When the other came out, it was a blood bath with Sam spilling the blood. The stronger ones came out last and put up a good fight, but Sam put up a better one. The leader then came out and taunted Sam a little. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Are you done talking? I have places to go and more bad guys to see." Sam said.

"All in due time assassin, or shall I call you Sam Winchester?" The leader smirked.

"How-" Sam started.

"Every creature knows that big brother disowned you and threw you to the curb." The leader said. "You know. You could always join me. Together-"

"Together we could rule the world. Blah blah blah." Sam said. "Let's get this over with."

Sam and the leader 'danced', one trying to get the other to join them and the other just trying to do his job and go home. After what felt like forever and lots more blood, Sam ended the leader then salted the whole house. He exited the home and lit it a blaze. No more vampire nest.

Sam watched the home burn for a moment then headed home. He needed to get home and tell Garth and Gabriel what he learned. He was going to have to up his training now. He couldn't take any risks now.

 **Not bad for being away for a month. Alright in the next chapter or two we'll be sliding into season 8. So brace yourselves. Also, to answer your question (I know someone will ask this), I'm not positive if Sam will do the Trials or not. I planned on it, but it may change. We'll see.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	7. I Want To End This Hell

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the little delay. I'm working on my new schedule and trying to keeping up with it, so bare with me! I'll get back into the swing of things soon! MacGyver Sweeties! Your next fic is coming, I promise :) I'm just taking a little break since y'all had me for a solid month. But it's coming! Moving forwards! So, I was walking on my treadmill listening to belly dance music and I got into a huge dancing mood...so guess who stopped her walk halfway through to dance? This girl XD But still, I got my workout in so it's all good. If you follow me on Instagram, you can see little clips of my dances but if you want the full length ones I can post them to my Mutilated Pancake page so y'all can see me flailing about XD Moving forwards! I decided to continue to work on this story and see where it goes. If I really feel unsatisfied with it, I can always do a rewrite. Speaking of, I got some rewrites in the works for some classic fics. I feel these guys need a little tender loving care and dusting off. So be prepared to revisit some of the classics! I think it'll be good to revisit these guys and give them a fresh coat of paint ;) Moving forwards! Been watching The Magicians on Netflix and hoo boy. It's certainly one of those ones where you need to pay very close attention too or miss something and then nothing makes sense...sigh...but still, it's very interesting. So I recommend giving it a watch. Alright, I'm done rambling! Let's get going! When we left off, look at Sammy get sassy XD**

 **Sylwinka1991-Happy Belated New Year! Dean would be super proud! A sassy Sam is a funny Sam XD**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Free Winchester (Bill Cipher: HAHA!) as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

Dean walked out of the convent and watched Castiel disappear with Lillith. They found out she was the last seal and could not let her be killed in any way, as killing her would free Lucifer. So Castiel took her away where she would be taken care of properly. Dean sighed and went to Baby, got in, and took off back to Bobbys. He needed a little break after all of this. With a drink. A very strong and stiff drink.

He wondered what his brother was up too. Was he still taking hunts or did he go back to school? Was he safe? Healthy? While he told himself it was nice not to worry about him twenty four seven, but he still did. How could he not. Sam was his baby. Always has and always will be. Nothing would ever change that. He really missed him. He hated the fact he had to rely on Bobby to find out if his baby was alright, but it was better than nothing. Dean had tried to communicate with Sam before, but the kid changed his numbers and emails.

'Why wouldn't he though? After I pulled a dad on him, I would do the same if I were him.' Dean thought to himself.

Dean arrived back at Bobbys and heard him talking to someone. It was probably Garth with an update on him and Sam. By the sounds of it, Sam had taken out a vampires nest by himself. It made Dean's blood boil that Sam took on such a dangerous hunt by himself. He could've called for backup or have that Assassin character come and help him! But it seems Sam was as stubborn as always. Some things never change.

Dean headed upstairs, grabbed a shower, tossed his dirty clothes in the washer and then grabbed a bite to eat. He headed back into the living room and plopped his butt on the couch. Beer in one hand and a grilled turkey and cheese sandwich in the other.

"Hey Ace. How'd it go?" Bobby asked not looking up from his book.

"Good. We got her. Cas is taking her someplace where she be properly taken care of." Dean said then took a bite of his sandwich.

"Good good. So I guess that's one crisis averted." Bobby said relieved that the threat of Lucifer was no more.

There was a pause of silence, the only sound for those few moments was Dean munching on his sandwich. Dean finished off his snack slash lunch and broke the silence with the one question that's always on his mind.

"So, how's Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Fine. Took out a vampires nest all by himself." Bobby said gritting his teeth. "Idjit got the job done, but goddamn that boy is going to make me go gray before my time."

"You're not already?" Dean joked.

"Haha." Bobby threw back.

"If I ever see him, I'm kicking his ass." Dean said.

"Don't ya think it's high time for you two to patch things up and get back together already. Don't think I don't see how restless you are." Bobby said.

"I want to Bobby, I really do. But the way I disowned him and such. Would he really take me back?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure. You two need each other like ya need air." Bobby said.

"Yeah. I really do miss him." Dean said softly.

"So do I. I hate relying on others telling me my boy's alright." Bobby said.

Dean agreed and the two decided it was time to find Sam and bring him home. This fresh Hell that they were living in, sucked. That. That was Hell. Hell was not having Sam home where he belonged. Hell was wondering where he was and if he was still even alive. It was time to end this Hell.

 **Alright, it's time to transition into season 8. So get ready! The road is about to get bumpy!**

 **Until Next Time! *coughs up glitter* What the...?**


	8. 5 Years After Our Fresh Hell

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I wanted this out yesterday but I slipped on some ice and was pretty sore. I'm okay! Just scraped and bruised. I'm still a little sore, but again, I'm all good. I wasn't going to post today as I had a bit of a breakdown this morning and I've been in a funk all day. But I need to write. It makes me feel better. Today was actually suppose to be my Sweeties day for a chapter...but real freaking likes to really push my buttons...*dies* So any of my Sweeties in the audience, your next chapter is coming I promise! I won't leave ya hanging. Moving forwards. Despite being in a funk, I did manage to be productive though. One of the things I got done was stitching a hole in my yoga pants. It's so funny. I'm no seamstress. Like if you asked me to make a dress, I can't do it. But I can stitch a hole in my clothes or other things (such as a stuffed animal). Funny right? So using a ladder stitch then back stitching (or cross stitching I think is what's more commonly called...I'm not sure) I managed to fix the hole and it's holding up so far! There's another hole on the leg of the pants, but since it's relatively small I won't stitch it quite yet. I'll wait until it gets a little bigger. Moving forwards. So I stitched my pants, danced, did my morning mile, grabbed the mail, wrote a little bit...yeah. After I had a melt down. Pfft. Alright, so we're now in s8! It's been 5 years since Dean has seen Sam. So let's go! When we left off, Dean wants his Sammy! FINALLY!**

 **Sylwinka1991-Go Bobby! I miss him so much...*sniff* Let's go get Sammy! I noticed that and laughed. Like big brother like little brother XD**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Winchester as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **5 Years After Our Fresh Hell**

Sam staggered back inside the bunker and headed for his room. Gabriel was not happy with him. Not happy. Though he was know more worried than anything. Garth mentioned that the threat of Lucifer raising was still a thing. Lillith was the final seal but had escaped her prison. Garth searched and searched for some answer and found one. But it wasn't anything good. The Trials. The Trials when complete would slam the gates of Hell shut forever and reset any broken seals. Gabriel protested with everything he had against it but it was the only thing they got. Gabriel sighed and agreed to go along with it, however it had to be Sam to do them. Garth protested and stated he wanted to do something for the team! But in the end he it was best that Sam did them.

So Sam completed the first trial thanks to Gabriel and his translation. The archangel as unhappy as he was, just wanted this all to be over. Sam and Garth agreed which was why Sam agreed to do them. He wanted this to be over. He knew there would still be evil in the world but it would make things easier. Plus with the gates and seals shut and locked tight, Lucifer could never rise.

When it was decided that the trials were their only hope, Sam trained himself even harder and dove into research like you wouldn't believe.

The first trial was to bathe in the blood of Hellhound. On his latest hunt by pure chance, he came across a Hellhound that had gotten loose. He quickly captured the beast and killed it bathing in it's blood. After he recited the spell and the first trial was complete. While Sam didn't feel anything he was pretty tired.

After a nap and a hot shower, Sam felt better and went to find Garth. He found the young hunter with Gabriel researching the next trial.

"Hey y'all." Sam drawled.

"Hey kiddo! You good?" Gabriel asked taking the lollipop he had been sucking on out of his mouth.

"I'm good. Find anything?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. These next translations are giving a little bit of a hard time." Gabriel admitted. "I think they were made to be complicated on purpose but I will crack this."

Sam nodded. "Garth, any new hunts for me?"

"What? But ya just got home! You need to take it easy, idjit." Garth said.

"Garth. I'm fine." Sam said.

Garth sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing. But I'll let you know the moment something pops up."

Sam nodded again and headed for the kitchen. He turned on his Keurig and grabbed a mug with a K-cup. He placed the K-cup in the machine and waited for it to brew. While he waited he left and grabbed his tablet and scrolled through his emails. He had gotten this fangled tablet after Charlie came over to help on a hunt once. He hated that thing but loved it at the same time. He ended up buying one a month later. As it turns out, the Men of Letters and Assassin of Letters had accounts scattered everywhere and they were loaded! Sam was set for life. Upon getting his tablet, he spoiled himself a little more. He bought a smart TV with Netflix pre-loaded on it and then got a subscription to the streaming site. He then bought a Playstation 4 and found he liked certain game such as the Portal games. He also got more books for his library, a new laptop for his library and travel, and then a desktop for his room.

While reading through his emails and drinking his coffee, he found he gotten one from Charlie. It was from this morning stating Dean was in trouble and needed him like yesterday. Sam closed his emails and placed his mug in the sink then raced to his room. He placed his assassin uniform back on and grabbed his keys and duffel bag. He rushed to the library to tell Gabriel and Garth what was happening then took off.

'Dammit Dean! You better be okay.' Sam thought to himself.

Sam pushed his bike to go faster while praying his brother was alive.

 **Back at the Prologue ;) So someone was confused on the title of the story. Think about it. Anytime the boys were separated for a period of time, it was HELL for them. They need each other like they need air.**

 **Until Next Time! *decided to nap on my treadmill* ZZZZzzzzzzz**


	9. After All These Years

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know. I'm a day late. Real life. Sometimes it really sucks. Pfffffft. Moving forwards. So that snow storm we here in the Buckeye State were suppose to get barely got anything. We got like, one to three inches and we were originally suppose to have ten to fifteen. I guess my part of the state was like "Yeah...ain't having none of this storm's shit, YEET!" XD Anyways, you got hit by the storm and got more than I did, be safe out there! If they say you shouldn't be on the roads, then stay home! Better safe than sorry. Moving forwards! I found myself a website with all kinds of cartoons and anime I use to watch when I was little. Guess whose been binge watching all her favorites? ME! Last night I binged on Danny Phantom. I loved that cartoon to death and was heartbroken when it ended. Sigh...why must all the good cartoons end so soon? It makes me sad...XD Moving forwards. So we are back at the prologue, which means we are almost done! There's only three or so more chapters and it'll be over. While I'm still not completely satisfied with it, I'm pretty happy to see it finished and like I said; If I'm truly that unhappy with it I'll give it a make over along with the other fics that'll getting one. The fic on my profile will be up next, then will begin the season of rewrites. Rewrites everywhere! So yeah. Moving forwards, I think I'm done rambling for now. Here we go! When we left off, Sam started The Trials and now has to save Dean! Go Sam!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Something as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **After All These Years**

Sam got to Dean's location pretty fast. As it turns out he was right in his backyard at the warehouse district. Sam parked his bike in a safe spot, grabbed his quiver and bow then a specialized first aid and scouted the area using his stealth training. Charlie didn't mention what Dean was hunting only that he was in danger. Sam perched himself on a tree branch and watched the smallest warehouse. All the other warehouses were cold and empty while the smallest one tucked into the corner had on lights and looked to have been use for at least a few months.

Sam watched as a few people came out as Sam saw to smoke and quietly drew an arrow. These arrow were specially designed by Garth then built and reinforced by Gabriel to take down any monster. It was laced and built with a silver body, iron tips, contained Dead Mans Blood inside, had sigils and runes etched in the body. Sam took careful aim and fired two arrows at the beings below, both arrows struck them in the head. A fatal shot. Sam jumped out of his hiding spot and examined the two beings, determining them to human.

'At least they won't be a problem anymore.' Sam thought.

Sam then entered the warehouse through the skylight and quietly made his way down to the catwalk up high. He peered down, he saw four figures and heard voices. Two of them were demanding information, one was silent, and the other was snarky and familiar. The assassin moved like a ninja until he was on top them. He noticed barrels that probably contained some type of flammable liquid. Since the two outside were human, Sam assumed the ones in here were human as well. He peered down and saw his brother and another man next to him trying to talk their way out the situation, but failing.

Sam looked back at the barrels and came up with a plan. He fired a volley of arrows and watched at the barrels poured a clear substance of some kind. Sam then brought out a lighter and tossed it. A fire started and spread fast! Sam leaped over the rail and down below. The man that was with Dean seemed to have fled, while Dean and the others remained. Sam tagged both men then quickly salted the corpses. He heard Dean shout for a Benny while he tagged the men and salted the bodies, then looked around for Dean and found him under a metal table. He pressed an oxygen mask to his face and half-carried half-dragged out.

Sam made sure Dean was breathing and coherent before removing the mask and placing it back into his kit, then packed up his other stuff.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam froze. 'How did-How did he figure it out? Did Sam give it away some how? Did Garth tell Bobby and then Bobby told Dean? How did he know?! He wasn't suppose to know!' Sam thought to himself as he was freaking out on the inside.

"Sammy let me see you. Please." Dean pleads.

Sam hesitates for a moment before turning around and then removes his hood then his face mask revealing his face. To Dean, Sam still looked young. He never quite lost that quality to him.

"Hey Dean." Sam said.

"God Sammy. You're The Assassin?" Dean asked.

Sam only nodded. "I'm an Assassin of Letters."

"Who da wha' now?" Dean asked.

"It's a long story." Sam sighed. "Shouldn't you find your partner? Benny, was it?"

"Benny?! Oh gosh! BENNY!" Dean called taking off.

Sam shook his sadly and headed to his bike. He made sure his things were secured before getting on and heading for home. He got home and headed straight for his room. Sam knew his brother would be alright, he had a partner and he was sure his angel was still around that can heal his wounds if there were any. Sam didn't see any.

When Sam returned to the bunker he headed straight for his room, showered, changed, restocked supplies, and other things before collapsing on his bed face down. He then burst into tears.

"Dean." He whispered tearfully.

 ***pats Sam's head* There there.**

 **Until Next Time! *dances the night away***


	10. Second Trials and Rescue

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...You know how I've said real life likes to push my buttons? It really likes to push my buttons! Sigh. Not only that it's been pretty hectic and last night was the only night I've actually slept. So I apologize in advance for this chapter looking like a five year old wrote it. Moving forwards. I finally found something that will hopefully fix my Kyphosis and Anterior Pelvic Tilt (Google can explain them better)! I'm hoping. I really really really want to avoid back surgery. My friend and couple of other people I know have had it, and they've told me it sucks! So here's hoping! I mean I feel like it's working, but I'll know for sure when the results start showing which I hope is soon. Can you tell I'm hoping this works XD I've tried literally everything for my Kyphosis. Therapy, yoga, other exercises, you name it. Nothing worked. So yeah. If it doesn't, it means I'll have to suck it up and talk to my doctor about surgery...which I don't want! At all. Alright, I'm done annoying y'all with my back problems XD Moving forwards! We're almost to the end! I think we have about two or more chapters left! Then I have rewrites coming at ya, but I want to hear from you, which classic SPN fic I've written do want to see touched up and polished like new? I'm curious! Let me know in the reviews, PM, or on Facebook! Alright, rambling time over! Let's go! When we left Sam and Dean after all these years!**

 **Sylwinka1991-They will! Don't you worry!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Something? as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Second Trials and Rescue**

Garth watched Gabriel cook as he wondered what was wrong with Sam. Since the man came home he hadn't really been himself. He had thrown himself into research and his assassin training like no tomorrow. Garth was worried that Sam was doing too much and wouldn't be able to do The Trials if he was so run down. But nothing Garth did worked. Sam had simply shut down.

"He'll be alright kiddo." Gabriel said as if reading the boy's mind, and he probably did.

"Yeah. I just wish he'd tell us what's wrong. We're family and family helps one another! Stubborn idjit." Garth said and mumbled the last part.

"You're right." A voice from the doorway said.

The two looked over and found a freshly showered Sam in sweats and a hoodie. His bare feet slapped against the floor. Sam sat down at the table and looked at the two men in the room. He hadn't meant to shut them out, but seeing Dean after all this time was hard. He needed a little time to process things over the last week and so he threw himself into work to distract himself.

"I'm sorry I shut y'all out. I didn't mean too." Sam said then sighed heavily. "It's just seeing Dean for the first time after all these years, it was a little too much. I'm happy he's okay and all! But damn...this whole thing just hit a little too hard."

Gabriel and Garth both understood where Sam was coming from. Both men haven't seen any of their family in years and seeing them now would be a little hard. They were also wondering along with Sam how Dean was handling it and if he was searching for Sam at this very moment. After a few words of encouragement and brotherly love, lunch was dished out. Flat skillet steak tips and home fries. Yum! As always, Sam had a side salad to go with it, but it more because of The Trials. Gabriel was still unsure as to what would happen with Sam, so Sam made sure to stay as healthy as possible. While they were eating Gabriel announced that he knew what the second trial is.

"We have to save a soul from Hell?" Sam asked. "Any soul or some one specific?"

"Specific. An innocent soul. Rumor has it your father is in Hell." Gabriel said sadly.

"My dad is in Hell!?" Sam exclaimed, then it hit him. "So my dad didn't escape Hell that night. That was another soul pretending to be him."

"Bingo. We get your father and release him to Heaven, we complete the second trial." Gabriel said.

Sam nodded and was ready to go now, but Gabriel said they should wait until later in the night as a lot of demons liked to work at night, so their chances might be a little better than if they went now. Sam reluctantly agreed and went to train until it was time. When it was time, Gabriel guided Sam through Hell and nabbed his father out of his prison. They headed a secluded part of the forest where they were met with a shock. Dean had been capture by Crowley! Sam met Crowley a few times but always stayed away from the demon who claimed he should be king.

Gabriel looked to Sam nodded to his arm. Sam understood. He needed to finish the trial while Gabriel saved Dean. Sam released his father and said his goodbyes then watched him head towards to Heaven. He got out the piece of paper and said the spell then his world went black.

When Sam came to he heard a sound coming from his left and saw a sleeping Dean in a chair next to his bed. Gabriel had saved him as he said he would. Sam smiled and drifted off. Tomorrow Sam and Dean were going to have a chat. A long chat.

The Winchester brothers had a lot to work out and hopefully they would be back together, and stronger than ever.

 **The talk is coming! Will they make up and be brothers again? Or will they continue on separated? Stay tuned...dun dun duuuuuun!**

 **Until Next Time! *lies in bed wanting to sleep for a week***


	11. A Long Overdue Fluff Piece

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...I suck. Life you know. That and my Empathy-ness, is all out of whack. Too much aura, energy, noise, whatever you want to call it. When there's too much it can make me super tired and such. So I've been trying to stick to my routine and trying to get my calming times in so when bedtime rolls in, I can actually sleep and rebuild any walls that need rebuilt. So what's been causing all the bad energy? Well. My mother's been 'sick' and driving everyone up a wall. She was suppose to go work today but ended up home early because you guessed it...she couldn't handle it. So all that bad energy (or noise as I call it) is from her and it's driving me up a wall and making me tired. Plus again, other real life problems. Moving forwards! Nearly finished! We got about one or two chapters left and this is all wrapped up! Then I have a new story for y'all to sink your teeth in. This story was suppose to come out about a year ago but never made it's debut. It's a season 5 AU where Sam travels to Australia picking a different hemisphere like Dean wanted. He fights Lucifer but gets horribly injured in the process. An old couple living in the middle of nowhere finds him and in order to save him, they have to turn him into a non lunar werewolf. Sounds fun! The reason it never made it's debut because my plot bunnies wanted me to change the plot one too many times so it's been on hold. But I think I'll stick to the original plot. Alright, I'm done ranting! Let's go! When we left off, Dean's finally found Sam and it's time for their long overdue chat.**

 **Sylwinka1991-I don't really like John either but you're correct. He didn't and doesn't deserve Hell. That story is on my list of rewrites actually XD**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Long Overdue Fluff Piece**

The next time Sam woke up was the next morning. He felt felt better but at the same time weaker. He figured it was all due to the second trial and just the overall stress of the week. He looked and saw the chair was empty. Sam sighed sadly as he thought he merely dreamt that Dean had been there. He sat up slowly and the got out of bed. He gathered a pair of shorts and a tank top and headed for the gym/training hall. He warmed up his body and then got started on his daily training despite feeling weaker, he needed to train.

Hand to hand was usually first, then fitness, then weapons training, stealth, parkour, martial arts, followed by a cool down with yoga with meditation, then it was research time until the night portion of his training.

Sam got so wrapped in his training he failed to see Dean coming in, taking a seat, and then watching his little brother who was a deadly assassin train. It was wild to watch his gentle giant of a brother flip around and go all out with his weapons. His big weapon of choice it seemed was his bow and arrows and some hidden blades in the gloves he was wearing.

While Dean was watching his little brother, he wondered if Sam could teach him some of those moves. It would be pretty cool to learn.

Sam finally noticed Dean during his stealth training that was heading into parkour. Sam smirked and vanished before his brothers eyes. Up above in the rafters Sam watched with a smile as Dean tried to look for him but couldn't see him. Sam silently made his way down behind Dean and then-

"Boo!" Sam said in Deans ear.

Dean let out a 'manly' shriek and fell to the floor hearing Sam laugh behind him.

"Very funny Sammy." Dean grumbled.

Sam stop laughing after a few minutes and grew serious. He knew it was time to have their chit chat. Sam went over to the lockers and grabbed a towel to wipe himself down. Then he grabbed a Powerade that was half Powerade and half water, and took a few sips. Sam then sanitized the gym/training hall. He then sat down with Dean.

"So. That was cool." Dean said.

"Yeah. It turns out I'm a direct descendant of an assassin. So I started training the way he did and it turns out, I'm a natural." Sam said.

"Does this assassin have a name?" Dean asked curiously.

"Samuel Kane." Sam said with a smirk.

Dean looked over at Sam. "You're kidding."

"Nope. Get this, we share the same birthday." Sam said.

"Shut up. That's insane." Dean said with a smile.

They sat in silence until Dean apologized for that night. He then proceeded to tell Sam what all happened after he left. He had adventures with Cas to repair seals and destroy demons. Dean told him all the ups and downs he's had, same with Bobby. How Bobby and him have been searching high and low for him. How they wait every night for a call or email to come saying Sam was alright or at least alive. How Dean barely managed to escape the clutches of Purgatory. But he mostly told his brother how he wished he had him by his side to get him through all the tough times. How much he really missed him.

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat. He told Dean all the adventures he had been on. How he found out about the bunker and Samuel Kane. How he trained day in and day out to be like his ancestor. He told Dean how deadly he became and how the supernatural world came to fear him despite the select few that were foolish enough to challenge him. Sam told Dean how much he really missed him and wanted him to be here. Sam wished for Dean to be here to watch him grow and become the man he became. But mostly Sam apologized for his end and told Dean if he could start over he would.

The brothers hugged it out and Dean teased Sam for going all Jedi on him and following in his dead masters footsteps. Sam showed Dean some moves and told Dean he would train him if he wanted. Of course Dean wanted.

Sam laughed then he started coughing. Dean looked at his brother worried and rubbed his back. When Sam's fit was over, he looked at his hand as he felt something wet on it. It was blood.

Dean saw it and gasped.

"Sammy-" Dean started to say.

Sam went to say something but blacked out.

 **They made up and talked! Painlessly for once XD Anyways. Only one or two more chapters left!**

 **Until Next Time! Sorry not sorry for the Star Wars jab.**


	12. Dean's Very Private Journal

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army. Few things before we get started. One: This is the final chapter! I know, I know. But there's a reason for this actually which leads me to number two. Two: I really wasn't happy with this story for some reason. Now that's really rare for me. So what I'm going to do is if you like this story it will remain up for your reading pleasure, though sometime in the future it will be rewritten. Three: This isn't my best work. I could've honestly done better and I think what happened was when I took the month off to focus on another story then jumped back to this one, it suffered and I feel bad. So this is definitely going to be touched up and polished. Four: You're getting this chapter a little early because I think my brothers are having friends over for a game night and I sometimes participate, sometimes I don't and just do my own thing. With that said I don't know if I'll be participating or not hence the early chapter. Five: This is the chapter as I said because like I stated, I'm not happy with this story and I don't any further reason to continue it as I think it'll do more harm than actually good. Last: I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me for when I took a month off, for giving this story a chance, and just being awesome in general. So thank you! Many hugs and kisses to you all! Alright, I'm done rambling let's go! When we left off, Sammy no!**

 **lenail125-Me too and now this...our Sam can't seem to catch a break.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **You know this part of the shtick already ;)**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Dean's Very Private Journal...Totally Not A Diary.**

 _...I really need a miracle. A very serious miracle. Gabriel's working on something but I don't know what to do in the meantime. Sam's here in the hospital in a coma because he's dying._

 _The Trials. Garth told me about them after Sam coughed up blood and collapsed scaring the living hell out of me._

 _Sam completed The Third trial after we captured this Metadouchebag tried to alter the spell to close off Heaven. Gabriel found out and wasn't happy. Gabriel made Metadouche put the spell back to normal, when he did Sam managed to cure Crowley who is now living with us at that bunker. Bobby puts Crowley to work when it comes to research. Bobby loves Sammy's library. I have to fight with Gabriel over the kitchen. That's my kitchen._

 _Now, Sammy's dying. He won't wake up. The Third Trial was suppose to kill him, but somehow my boy survived but for how much longer, I'm not sure. All I know is Gabriel better find something and fast._

 _The doctor told me earlier that Sam's fate in God's hand. More like an angry archangel._

 _So know I have to sit here and wait. I hate this. Sammy looks so small in this bed despite being a giant. He looks awful. Any more pale and I could see right through him. Eyes shadowed and sunken in. Thin. Almost skin and bones. Jesus. I wish I had been there Sam when this first started._

 _Please don't leave me Sammy._

 _Oh hey, Gabe's here! But he looks...I don't know. I got go._

 _Signing out,_

 _Dean Michael Winchester._

 **Yup. Sam's fate is all up to y'all. Does he live or does he die? *shrugs***

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
